


Шесть из восьми

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dramatic Handjobs, Dramatic Masturbation, Dramatic Narrative, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ugly crying, гнетущее ощущение нависшей оцелхиры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Долгожданное воссоединение Каза и его самооценки после долгой долгой долгой разлуки.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Миди R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Шесть из восьми

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dva_Stula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/gifts).



Из восьми мишеней он выбивает пять, из пяти три — в молоко. Оставшиеся два силуэта получают смертельные раны: первый погибает от выстрела в лоб, второму достаётся одиннадцать с лишним миллиметров свинца в горло. На восьмом патроне заканчивается обойма M1911, и Каз останавливается, потому что пока не научился перезаряжать на ходу. 

Он переносит вес на здоровую ногу и мрачно разглядывает безмятежное сейшельское небо сквозь дыру в картонной голове.

Конечно, у этих псевдотрупов ещё остаются шансы, как же истории об идиотах, доживших до старости без передней доли мозга, но Каз настолько разъярён, что готов пожелать смерти не только воображаемым врагам, но и их семьям до десятого колена. Отвратительный результат, хуже, чем когда он тренировался с Бурковым, намного хуже, чем с P3, с его-то девчоночьим мягким ходом. 

Всё это оружие разрабатывается специально, чтобы даже безрукий инвалид смог попасть в цель, но Каза злит сама концепция. Он отказался от пандусов и лифтов, ссылаясь на их слишком высокую стоимость, он не собирается стрелять из детских игрушек. Но хорошо, что для сегодняшней тренировки он не выбрал какую-нибудь винтовку: отдачей его точно уронило бы на пол прямо на глазах изнемогающих от любопытства солдат. 

Воющий Бизон так демонстративно пялится на линию горизонта, что Казу хочется профилактически отправить его на гауптвахту. 

Он вдыхает и выдыхает по квадратной технике цигун, разворачивается и тут же вскипает заново. На пролёте, облокотившись на перила, стоит Оцелот; за его спиной в ряд выстроились четыре мишени. Заметив взгляд Каза, он дёргает краем рта. 

— Ради всего святого… — начинает Каз, но Оцелот успевает раньше:  
— Ничего не выйдет, пока ты злишься, — сообщает он. От неожиданности гневная отповедь застревает у Каза в глотке.  
— Что?  
— Ты в бешенстве, — повторяет Оцелот с интонациями родителя, поймавшего ребёнка на шалости. — Просто вне себя. 

Он спускается по лестнице; не спрыгивает, как сделал бы Каз, имей он полный комплект конечностей, а неторопливо нисходит. При каждом шаге шпоры на его сапогах звенят, будто колокольчик на кошачьем ошейнике, повешенный, чтобы кот не душил птиц в саду. 

При желании Оцелот может ходить бесшумно, просто не считает нужным в присутствии Каза.

Он останавливается напротив. Каз успевает заметить, как рука Оцелота ложится на кобуру, но теряет секунду, когда он извлекает револьвер и изгибается, чтобы выстрелить из-за правого плеча. Раздаются четыре хлопка — три пули пробивают силуэтам лбы, четвёртая рикошетит от стены и прошивает мишени сердце.

Это выглядит таким пижонством, что Каз только фыркает. Оцелот снова дёргает ртом и возвращает револьвер в кобуру. Всё это время права его рука висит плетью.

— Ты теряешь голову до того, как нажимаешь на спусковой крючок, — говорит Оцелот. — Злиться хорошо, когда тебе пятнадцать, и ты хочешь отбиться от насильника, но не когда тебе под сорок, и ты пытаешься командовать базой.

Каз так удивляется, что не находится с ответом, поэтому Оцелот меланхолично продолжает: 

— Знаешь, как говорят: кто теряет голову на поле боя, тот теряет голову на поле боя.  
— Ни один из нас не на поле боя, — отвечает Каз. Во рту становится кисло. Ему больно так долго стоять неподвижно, но он не может позволить себе переступить с ноги на ногу.  
— О, правда, — без капли удивления откликается Оцелот. — Ты же командир, Казухира. Ты всегда на поле боя.

Он поправляет кобуру, одёргивает перевязь, с липкой медлительностью застёгивает манжету.

— Нельзя быть постоянно таким напряжённым, — говорит он и поднимает глаза, глядя на Каза из-под белёсых ресниц. — Это непродуктивно. Нужно учиться расслабляться. — Он делает плавный шаг назад. — Ты пробовал подрочить?

Расстояние рассчитано идеально, чтобы Каз не достал до него костылём.

* 

Дурацкий вопрос не выходит у Каза из головы, как и многое из того, что произносит Оцелот. Кость в горле, заноза в заднице. Перекипев, Каз понимает, что кое в чём он может быть и прав, насколько не хотелось бы это признавать. 

Он часто оказывается прав, наверное, думает Каз с раздражением, потому что все силы, которые нормальный человек тратит на эмоции, эмпатию и прочую чепуху, Оцелот посвящает анализу. Эмоций у него вообще нет: Господь Всемогущий забыл щёлкнуть тамблером и запустить в этом отродье человечность. 

Дурацкий вопрос не выходит у Каза из головы — и ближе к вечеру, покончив со срочными делами, он ловит себя на посторонних мыслях. Окно его офиса закрыто горизонтальными жалюзи, сквозь которые пробивается отражённый от платформы жёлтый свет. В жёлтых лучах пляшут пылинки. Жёлтое делает безликое пространство почти живым. Если отключить на секунду мозги, можно решить, что снаружи не бескрайние просторы Индийского океана, а Коста-Рика.

Стол завален папками, по левую руку стоит чашка с трёхдневным кофе. Каз смотрит на кофейные потёки, крутя в пальцах ручку. Впервые за долгие месяцы он пробует прислушаться к себе, а не отодвигать свои ощущения куда подальше. 

Болят виски и челюсть, болит шея. Осанка уже стала ни к чёрту, и сидячая работа тут ни при чём. Его как будто скрутили в пружину, прижали пальцем и забыли отпустить. 

Он пробует выпрямиться, откидывается на спинку стула и расправляет плечи. Пробует расслабить челюсть. Закрывает глаза. Снова дышит по технике цигун, квадратом: вдох — тысяча, две тысячи, три тысячи. Тишину нарушают чаячьи крики, голоса рабочих и обманчиво далёкий собачий лай. Задержать дыхание — тысяча, две тысячи, три тысячи. Вокруг раскинулось бескрайнее небесно-голубое море. Выдох — тысяча, две тысячи, три тысячи. Ему ничего не хочется. Задержать дыхание — тысяча, две тысячи, три тысячи. 

Он не выдыхает, пока лёгкие не начинает жечь, потом тяжко выталкивает из себя воздух. 

Вот она, думает Каз тоскливо, месть оставленного без внимания тела: мелкая, мелочная. Попытка выжать из него последние крохи, прежде чем оно свалится без сил, став бесполезным для Каза, сделав Каза бесполезным для Босса.

Он болезненно морщится и переводит взгляд с чашки на исписанную страницу. Строчки с трудом может прочесть он сам.

Как будто этого уже не произошло.

Чёрт бы побрал этого Оцелота. 

* 

Поначалу Казу с головой хватает крупиц внимания, перепадающих от Босса: он навещает медотсек всякий раз, стоит ему оказаться на базе, и Каз ставит перед собой цель встать как можно скорее. 

Врач против, не из-за здоровья пациента и не из-за клятвы Гиппократа, а потому что Босс прошёл через такие трудности, чтобы доставить Каза на базу. Пропащий случай: кривая ампутация руки и ноги, сепсис, одна срочная операция и одна плановая. Пару суток между жизнью и смертью. Из-за антибиотиков Каза ещё долго преследует кисловатый болезненный запах, от которого не отмыться: им разит сама кожа. 

Потом он проводит первую инспекцию базы, и Босс, убедившись, что отлажено, перестаёт к нему приходить. Теперь они видятся втроём, в удручающе пустынной комнате Босса, где вокруг стола расставлены железные стулья, в углу стоит по-армейски заправленная койка, а на подоконнике пылится кассетный проигрыватель. Босс раздаёт указания и слушает их с Оцелотом грызню, даже не пытаясь её остановить. В остальное время он или на миссиях, или тренируется с солдатами, или проверяет новые платформы. Жизнь кипит, только Каз за ней не поспевает. 

Он неплох: быстро учится, сносно пишет левой рукой, сносно стреляет, сам одевается и раздевается, сам карабкается по лестницам. Но это неплохо в системе ценностей обычного человека. Для системы ценности единственного, чьё мнение имеет для Каза значение, это полная ерунда. 

Оцелот в кои-то веки проявляет тактичность и ничего не говорит. Он не придерживает двери и не подаёт руку. Он не поднимает костыль, когда Каз его роняет. Он не комментирует кривой почерк и отработку стрельбы по мишеням, не предлагает донести чашку и не пытается вести ненавязчивую беседу ни о чём. 

Они усердно работают. База растёт вверх и вширь, люди сами их ищут, сами устраиваются к ним на работу. Денег становится больше, шанс отомстить — ближе. Когда они нападают на след, Каз чувствует себя гончей, бегущей по крови, полной ярости и жизни. Всё остальное время он как будто бы не здесь.

* 

Во время первой попытки передёрнуть логичнее было бы представлять женщину, но вместо женщин в голову лезет Босс. Долгие девять лет назад у них почти случился медовый месяц: они трахались везде, помногу, по-всякому — у Каза бывал секс и получше, но лучше ему не было никогда. 

Долгие девять лет Каз спал то с той, то с этим, и не смог бы вспомнить их лиц, даже если бы постарался.

Он не рассчитывал, что всё будет по-прежнему, не думал в эту сторону, но стоило ему устроиться на кровати и засунуть руку в штаны, как все «вдруг» и «если» навалились на него с тяжестью шокового одеяла. Он знал, что это была дурацкая идея. Он никогда не был идиотом, неплохо разбирался в себе и знал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. 

Но он не был бы собой, если бы остановился. 

Ему неудобно. Поёрзав, он ложится на колючее покрывало, потом, будто желая оттянуть момент, вытаскивает его из-под задницы и бросает на пол. В глаза светит лампочка на лысом проводе. Вокруг неё мечется какое-то насекомое — поразительно, думает Каз, откуда оно посреди моря.

Он смотрит на эту мечущуюся мошку и запускает руку за пояс расстёгнутых брюк, поверх удерживающих протез ремней. В аптечке есть смазка, её получают все солдаты, но вставать за ней слишком долго, так что Каз просто сплёвывает на ладонь. Его тело никак на это не реагирует, и Каз, вздыхая, жмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, как делал это раньше. 

Он представляет на своём члене чужую руку, пальцы сжимаются у основания, двигаются скупо, практично, без грубости, но и без ласки. Положение непривычное для чужой руки, но Каз просто меняет мысленную картинку: вот его прижимают к стене лицом, раздвигают ноги коленом, быстрыми движениями расстёгивают штаны, со спины обхватывают член. Он почти чувствует прикосновение щетины к плечу, почти ощущает влажное дыхание на коже шеи. 

На потолке с гудением крутится древний вентилятор, которому не под силу разогнать душную жару. Тонкая ткань рубашки пропитывается потом и липнет к спине, но Каз под страхом смерти не согласился бы отстраниться. Ему хочется развернуться и раздеться, соприкоснуться телами в максимальном количестве точек, но они никуда не торопятся, впереди весь вечер — день ленивого безделья на берегу, часы ожидания, которые можно скрасить простыми радостями. 

Босс сам разворачивает его через пару минут, берёт за горло под челюстью и целует. Он делает это неловко, всегда неловко, словно никак не может научиться, но Каз не возражает, в этой неумелости что-то есть. Они целуются, Каз закидывает левую ногу Боссу на бедро и трётся об него, прихватив за шею для равновесия. Сквозь жёсткую ткань штанов выпирает полувставший член; Каз прижимает к нему ребро второй ладони и ухмыляется сбившемуся дыханию. 

В идиотском полузабытьи он пытается провести правой рукой от живота до шеи, чтобы сомкнуть вокруг горла пальцы, но у него больше нет правой руки. Вспышка фантомной боли оказывается сильнее любого удовольствия — и Каз, жалко вскрикнув, приходит в себя.

Он садится, вытирает о штанину руку, торопливо застёгивает штаны — совладать с пуговицей удаётся с третьей попытки, — будто пытаясь поскорее избавиться от свидетельств своего позора. Упал у него куда быстрее, чем встал. 

Стянув очки, Каз трёт переносицу тыльной стороной ладони. В глазах щиплет от слишком яркого света. Лицо горит. Его не видела ни одна живая душа, и никто не смог бы вломиться к нему в голову, но Каз чувствует себя униженным и испуганным. Как будто всего остального было мало — неполноценность умудрилась проникнуть в то место, которое Каз всегда считал неприкосновенным. 

Ему хочется помыться, встать под душ и тереться мочалкой, пока кожа не покроется ожогом. Он так и не встаёт. 

* 

Из восьми мишеней он выбивает шесть, из них только одна в молоко. Сквозь дыру в чёрном силуэте сияет красное закатное солнце, словно кровь разлилась по простреленной голове. 

Даже жаль, что сегодня Оцелот его не видит. 

До командной платформы он едет с солдатами. В присутствии командира они боязливо помалкивают, хоть и стараются выглядеть расслабленными. Каз замечает, как один из них торопливо прячет сигаретную пачку в карман, вспомнив, что он не любит запах сигаретного дыма. 

Пока едет машина, и ветер треплет поднятый воротник тренча, пока не нужно стоять, опираясь на две искусственные ноги взамен одной настоящей, Каз чувствует себя почти нормально. Разогнавшись на длинном перешейке между платформами, он догоняет забытое ощущение реальности. Туманная дымка развеивается, закат сияет так ярко, что не спасают очки. 

Он был бы не против, если бы кто-то из солдат закурил. Он бы, может, закурил и сам, по исключительному случаю обострившихся чувств. Но он никогда не скажет об этом вслух: даже он понимает, как в дисциплине важна последовательность. 

Впрочем, когда машина тормозит у командной платформы, весь его позитивный настрой исчезает. Он долго выбирается из кузова, раздражённо распускает солдат и ковыляет к себе. 

Солнце садится, повисают серые сумерки, в которых даже их терракотового цвета база смотрится угрюмо. Минут через десять стемнеет окончательно, включат ночное освещение, пока же горят только красные лампы посадочных площадок. Слышны выкрики солдат: дневная смена уходит, её сменяет ночная. Каз притормаживает у бортков в тщетной надежде выветрить из себя дереализацию. 

Тогда он слышит лай. Подняв глаза, он видит силуэт Босса и мечущуюся у его ног собаку. Босс наклоняется потрепать щенка по голове, потом поднимает что-то и бросает. Заливаясь лаем, собака кидается за поноской. Это повторяется дважды, прежде чем мяч рикошетит от стену и падает вниз к ногам Каза. 

Собака сбегает по лестнице и замирает в нескольких метрах, нерешительно помахивая хвостом. Они смотрят друг на друга; Каз неплохо относится к собакам, но это воспитанница Оцелота, так что он не удивился бы, узнав, что Оцелот натаскивает её ссать ему в ботинки. 

За гляделками с собакой он пропускает момент, когда к ним спускается Босс. 

— Эй, Диди, — говорит он, и собака тут же отмирает, принявшись наворачивать круги вокруг его ног.

Она уже довольно большая, хоть и по-щенячьи несуразная, тощая, с длинными ногами и огромными лапами, довольно уродливая по субъективному мнению Каза. Он смотрит, как широкая ладонь Босса ложится на собачью голову, как пальцы зарываются в шерсть за ушами, как он прихватывает её за загривок. Другому псу уже стало бы больно, но по этой видно, на чьих руках она выросла. Поскуливая от восторга, она подставляется под грубую ласку. 

— Каз, — говорит Босс вместо приветствия и наклоняется, чтобы поднять мяч. Они стоят почти лицом к лицу, когда он выпрямляется. — Не хочешь бросить? 

Каз не хочет, но всё равно протягивает руку. Это обычный теннисный мяч, порядком пожёванный и мокрый от слюны, но Каз послушно замахивается и бросает его. Конечно, он ударяется о платформу, подскакивает и улетает за борт. Диди подбегает к перилам и тревожно тявкает. 

Босс хмыкает. 

— Прости, Диди, видимо, нам намекают, что пора сворачиваться. — Он усмехается, глядя на Каза. — Никакого веселья, пока ты на посту, а?  
— Я всегда отвратительно играл в теннис, — оправдывается Каз, пытаясь звучать шутливо.  
— Больше похоже на бейсбол, — отвечает Босс и становится рядом с ним, только лицом к морю, опершись на перила.

Окончательно смирившись с потерей мячика, Диди возвращается и ложится у их ног. 

— Игры с собаками снижают уровень стресса, — говорит Босс, и Каз кривится от того, насколько по-оцелотовски это звучит. — Солдатам нравится Диди. Я думал разрешить им привозить на базу своих собак.  
— Да, сделаем отдельную платформу, — серьёзно говорит Каз. — «Даймонд Догз», платформа К-9. Лучшие четвероногие инфильтраторы.

Босс молчит так долго, что Каз тревожно поворачивает голову в его сторону, но тот просто закуривает. В полутьме красный кончик его сигары вспыхивает, как дыра во лбу мишени. 

— Тебе бы точно не помешала собака, Каз, — говорит Босс. 

Каз пытается отшутиться, но не находит, что сказать. Он и сам думал о чём-то подобном. 

На базе зажигаются фонари. Место, где они стоят, заливает грязно-жёлтый свет.

Босс разворачивается к перилам спиной. Он приветствует бесконечную вереницу салютующих ему солдат: «Привет, Босс», «Как дела, Босс», «Спасибо, что спасли щенка, Босс», «Поспарингуетесь со мной, как выдастся минутка, Босс». 

Пепел копится на кончике его сигары. Ветер сбивает его и уносит в море. 

— Ты молчалив, — говорит Босс, когда караул разбредается по своим постам. Зато ты, не говорит вслух Каз, поразительно благодушно настроен. Вслух он произносит:  
— У тебя миссия через восемь часов.  
— Да, — отвечает Босс. 

Он абсолютно расслаблен — Каза всегда завораживала эта его черта. Война для него как мать родная, как вода для рыбы. Каз думал иногда, какой могла бы быть их общая жизнь вне войны, но всякий раз вместо них двоих воображение подсовывало ему незнакомцев. Без войны не было бы никаких «их». Не было бы никакого «его».

— У тебя тоже, — продолжает Босс. Он отстраняется от перил. Диди тут же вскакивает, и он на ходу взмахивает рукой. — Иди поприставай к кому-нибудь другому.

Каз берёт костыль и хромает следом. Диди плетётся рядом, видимо, надеясь на продолжение игры.

— В отличие от тебя, мне даже не придётся отрывать задницу от стула, — говорит Каз.  
— Жалеешь?  
— Из меня никудышный оперативник.

Он думает, что Босс имел в виду совсем не это. Ещё он думает, что вкладывает в слова Босса куда больше смыслов, чем есть на самом деле. Как всегда. 

— Оцелот сказал, что ты отказался от бионики, — говорит Босс. Они поднимаются в жилую часть. Комната Каза в другой части платформы, но по молчаливому соглашению никто об этом не вспоминает.  
— Ага, — отвечает он, не особо удивляясь оцелотовской пиздливости.  
— Почему? 

Босс звучит не сильно заинтересованным. Он уже поднялся и теперь стоит у двери, поднеся к губам тлеющую сигару. Здесь до него не дотягивается свет фонарей, и в тени он выглядит как гротескный силуэт с единственным сияющим алым глазом.

— Странно, что об этом Оцелот не рассказал, — замечает Каз. 

Ему хочется уйти, но давать заднюю слишком поздно.

— Он сказал, что ты послал его к чёрту. 

Каз хмыкает: в отличие от многих других их бесед, эта даже близко не была злобной. Силуэт Босса исчезает за дверью, но она остаётся открытой — демонстративным приглашением войти. Было бы смешно, думает Каз, если бы Босс просто захлопнул дверь перед его носом. 

Каз останавливается на пороге, Диди, поколебавшись, садится рядом. Здесь ничего не изменилось с их последней встречи на троих: тот же стол, тот же пыльный магнитофон, та же застеленная с безликой армейской аккуратностью койка. Босс оставляет сигару умирать в стеклянной пепельнице на подоконнике. 

— Мне льстит, что вы с Оцелотом меня обсуждаете, — говорит Каз. 

Он закрывает за собой дверь, не совсем понимая, что и зачем делает, но Босс не высказывает никаких претензий, и Каз просто позволяет ситуации развиваться. Он ощущает смутную тревогу — гадливое чувство в кишках, крепнущее дурное предчувствие. 

Сесть, пока Босс стоит, он не решается, поэтому хромает до стола и упирается задницей в его кромку. 

— Оцелот докладывает мне обо всех, — пожимает плечами Босс, неторопливо обходя комнату по кругу. Остановившись у двери, он спрашивает без перехода: — Каз, тебе нужна помощь? — И Каз, с самого начала ожидавший чего-то подобного, взвивается моментально:  
— Это его идея? 

Всего пара минут потери бдительности, и его загнали в тупик, как зверя. Ловушка захлопнулась. 

— Идея? — переспрашивает Босс.  
— Да, да, идея, — распаляется Каз. — Интервенция, или что тут происходит? 

Босс удивлённо поднимает брови. 

— Ты отправишь меня к психологу? — продолжает Каз уже спокойнее. — Отстранишь от командования? К чему всё это?  
— Я просто спросил, нужна ли тебе помощь.  
— Почему? — упирается Каз. — Ты никогда раньше меня об этом не спрашивал, почему теперь? Я не справляюсь? Ты не можешь разобрать мои отчёты? Что случилось? 

Какие отчёты, думает его рациональная часть, он и так их никогда не читает. Зато их читает Оцелот — и Оцелот в состоянии прочесть криптограммы русских. Леворукие каляканья инвалида для него яснее машинопистных строк. 

— Если тебе тяжело писать, мы можем заказать тебе машинку, — говорит Босс с поразительной простотой, которая окончательно выводит Каза из себя.

Его злоба тухнет, не успев разгореться. Иногда он думает, что потерял способность злиться на Босса давным давно.

— Мне не нужна машинка, — говорит он устало, — и подъёмник, и коляска, и пистолеты для криворуких инвалидов, и переселять меня на нижний уровень тоже не нужно. И без сраного протеза я обойдусь.

Он понимает, что захлёбывается в словах, только когда вокруг его челюсти сжимается рука, человеческая ладонь из плоти и крови. Каз задирает голову, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, но ему не хватает баланса: с алюминиевой палкой вместо ноги особо не поманеврируешь. 

— Каз, — говорит Босс проникновенно, тем тоном, с которым не рискует спорить никто, — успокойся. 

Он кивает, закрывает глаза, вдыхает, выдыхает. От Босса тянет табаком и собакой. 

Когда рука исчезает, Каз обмякает, навалившись на стол. Босс со сдержанным любопытством рассматривает его лицо, и Каз понимает, что больше шансов у него не будет. Он хотел бы рывком притянуть Босса за ремни на груди, но на такие манёвры у него не хватило бы ни сил, ни равновесия, поэтому он тянет его на себя с умоляющей медлительностью. Из такой хватки вырвался бы кто угодно. 

Босс не вырывается и не останавливается, только сжимает рукой его пальцы, металлическая рука обхватывает Каза за поясницу. Первый за десять лет поцелуй получается таким, будто они расстались утром на пару часов: неторопливым, ленивым, лишённым эмоций.

Это ощущается почти как предательство, будто Каз тащился за Боссом в надежде на продолжение игры, но получил захлопнутую перед носом дверь. Он пытается вырваться, но обнаруживает себя прижатым к столу. Край столешницы впивается в задницу, от напряжения начинает ныть обрубок левой ноги. Смесь отвращения и злобы, копившаяся в нём всё это время, доходит до предела и превращается в дурную панику. В ушах стучит кровь. Каз глухо скулит, и Босс, выпустив его руку, зарывается пальцами в волосы на его затылке. Берет слетает на стол.

— Каз, — окликает он, и Каз дёргает головой. — Каз, — повторяет он, не давая ему вертеть головой. — Посмотри на меня.

Из-за монотонности его голоса Каз окончательно теряется в ощущении реальности. Он послушно поворачивает голову и смотрит на Босса сверху вниз, из-под нижнего края очков. 

— Боже, — бормочет он едва размыкая губы, — я не могу так долго стоять неподвижно.

Босс отстраняется, и Казу наконец удаётся вдохнуть. Он переносит вес на здоровую ногу и трёт ладонью правое бедро, нащупывая места, где ремнями перетянуло мышцы. Не поднимая головы, он говорит:  
— Я пойду. Нам обоим рано вставать, — но не двигается, и не двигается Босс, вставший у него на пути. 

Напрасно он понадеялся, что всё могло быть как раньше. Его тело не сможет вынести и трети того, что могло. Было что-то чрезвычайно досадное в том, что они с Боссом разминулись на какие-то жалкие пару месяцев. 

Он упускает момент, когда Босс кладёт руку на его бедро, спускается ниже и упирается пальцами в край гильзы, где живая нога переходит в протез. 

— Ты мне покажешь? — спрашивает он. Каз потрясённо молчит, и Босс, не дожидаясь ответа, тянется к пуговице на его брюках самым неэротичным жестом из всех, что можно себе представить.  
— Я сам, — торопливо говорит Каз. 

Он не может найти ни единой причины, почему нет. Босс убирает руки и просто смотрит, как Каз расстёгивает штаны, приспускает их и замирает в неловкой позе. 

— Помоги мне, — бормочет он, и Босс понятливо подсаживает его на стол, остановившись между его ног. За спиной Каза лежат нечитанные отчёты и стоят пустые кружки, и сам он сидит на краю как идиот, полностью одетый, но стреноженный спущенными брюками. 

Каждое утро Каз одевается перед зеркалом, приставленным к стене напротив койки. Его культи выглядят прилично на фоне многих: сравнительно чистые, даже нога, несмотря на сепсис, с довольно аккуратными швами. Над лицом Босса работал куда более криворукий коновал. 

Рука, не растёртая протезом, заживает идеально. Ноге приходится хуже. 

Босс молча смотрит на пластиковую гильзу. От её краев вверх идут два ремня, прикрепляясь к широкому ремню на поясе. Это самая простая и самая старая конструкция, которой не пользуются даже в странах третьего мира. Гильзу делали по меркам Каза, но зазор между ней и голенью чудовищный, при каждом движении она ходит ходуном, из-за чего приходится сильнее припадать на костыль. Кожа под ремнями к концу дня становится красной. 

Босс кладёт на его бедро ладонь, забирается под ремни пальцами, оттягивая их, словно проверяя, не слишком ли туго они затянуты. Сколько Каз ни всматривается, он не видит в лице Босса ни отвращения, ни возбуждения, только сосредоточенную бесстрастность. С таким же лицом он инспектирует новые платформы. 

Он без паузы тянется к воротничку Каза, расстёгивает и снимает галстук, и поначалу Каз парализован — он впервые в жизни не знает, что делать в такой ситуации, куда деться и что сказать. Только когда Босс добирается до третьей пуговицы, он наконец отмирает и притягивает его к себе, прихватив за затылок. Второй поцелуй получается живее: Каз кусает Босса за губы, в ответ тот сжимает механическую ладонь под его коленом. Холодные сочленения искусственных суставов царапают кожу, Каз шумно вздыхает и чувствует, как растягиваются в ухмылке губы Босса. 

Всё идёт хорошо до рубашки. Когда Босс пытается её снять, Каз снова ощущает ужас, холодную тяжесть в кишках. У него перехватывает дыхание, и Босс, должно быть, замечает это. Он поднимает голову, прижимаясь щекой к виску Каза, и останавливается. 

Почему-то пауза пугает Каза ещё сильнее: здесь её не должно было быть. Он берёт дело в свои руки — ведёт плечом, стряхивает с себя рубашку, стягивает её здоровой рукой. Пальцы Босса возятся с ремнями его протеза. Каз запоздало понимает, что он хочет сделать, но не находит в себе сил сопротивляться. Может, думает он лихорадочно, так правильно, оказаться перед ним полностью обнажённым, как в старые времена, без лишней шелухи. Может, что-то наконец высечет искру, и всё станет как раньше. Но почему-то люфт становится только шире. 

Гильза, ничем не удерживаемая, соскальзывает с культи, следом Босс стягивает чулок, приподняв ногу Каза так, чтобы она согнулась в колене. На фоне бледной кожи с красными следами от ремней рука Босса кажется огромной и тёмной. Второй рукой он держит Каза за правое плечо — за то, что от него осталось. Они прижаты друг к другу так тесно, что Каз даже не может его оттолкнуть: не хватит ни замаха, ни силы. 

Каз дёргается пару раз и замирает, свирепо раздувая ноздри. Он всё ещё возбуждён, но на возбуждение накатывают волны отвращения, а на них — новые волны возбуждения. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — беззвучно говорит Каз, не сомневаясь, что Босс его услышит. 

Даже ему хватило бы тактичности притвориться, что ничего не изменилось, или не делать ничего вовсе: не ждать его на платформе, не стоять рядом с ним в пересменку, не вести его до своей комнаты. У него был миллион шансов остановиться и миллион шансов остановить всё это, но он ими не воспользовался. 

Босс обнимает его поперёк рёбер. У него очень холодная рука: вместо того, чтобы нагреваться от тепла, она забирает его впустую. Каз повисает на нём, положив подбородок на стык между плечом и шеей. Он слышит размеренный и неторопливый стук сердца — ничего в мире не способно нарушить покой Биг Босса. 

— Мог бы хотя бы сделать вид, — продолжает Каз.  
— Сделать вид? — переспрашивает Босс. Его рука соскальзывает с бедра за резинку трусов, пальцы обхватывают полувставший член. — Что ничего не случилось? Что ничего не было? 

Каз пытается ответить, но давится словами, когда Босс сжимает его член у основания. 

— Что-то запомним, что-то опустим, а, Каз? — шепчет он. — Устроим вендетту, но в остальном чтобы всё было как десять лет назад? Какой хороший план. — Он поворачивает голову ровно настолько, чтобы их лица соприкоснулись; Каз чувствует на виске жёсткий материал повязки и хребты криво зашитых шрамов.

Поразительно, подумал он тогда, в их первую после чудесного спасения встречу: за жизнь Биг Босса боролись лучшие медики мира, но среди них не нашлось ни одного пластического хирурга. Как будто его уродовали намеренно.

Каз издаёт лающий смешок, оглушительный в тишине комнаты; он быстро перетекает в стон. Босс дрочит ему с практичным мастерством, и впервые за весь вечер Каз ловит долгожданное как раньше. Он был бы счастлив, если бы Босс просто додрочил ему молча, но ничего сегодня не складывается так, как хотел бы Каз. 

— Это не уродства, Каз, — говорит он, не прекращая размеренных движений. Его левая рука поднимается вверх и обхватывает Каза за лицо, всё ещё холодная и тяжёлая, с острыми кромками суставов. — Просто свидетельства того, что ты попал в передрягу и выжил. Они не делают тебя хуже. — Он молчит пару секунд. — Да сейчас ты работаешь даже лучше, чем раньше.  
— Может, стоило оторвать мне пару конечностей ещё тогда, — шепчет Каз, и Босс хмыкает.  
— Может быть. Ты бы меньше блядствовал и больше работал. 

Это жестокая шутка, но от неё Казу становится легче, как камень падает с души. Металлические пальцы размыкают его губы, и он покорно открывает рот, чувствуя, как язык обволакивает привкус железа.

Он отстраняется, чтобы прижаться губами к уху Босса и прошептать:  
— Если ты донесёшь меня до кровати, я тебе отсосу. 

Вместо ответа Босс поворачивает голову и целует его, широко открывая рот, стукаясь зубами о зубы. Из-за неудобной позы очки едва не слетают с переносицы. Босс аккуратно снимает их и убирает на стол за спину.

От этого жеста Казу становится дурно. Он закрывает глаза и кончает, позволяя Боссу целовать свой неподвижный рот, и не сопротивляется, когда его подхватывают под задницу и перетаскивают на кровать.

* 

Каз смотрит на часы, пока Босс, сидя перед ним на корточках, затягивает ремни на его бедре. Он проталкивает пальцы между кожей и кожей, будто проверяя, туго ли затянут ошейник. 

— Можно туже, — говорит Каз. Вылет через шесть с половиной часов, но Босс всё равно никогда не спал дольше четырёх подряд. 

Босс вытягивает кончик ремня из пряжки и передвигает на одно отверстие. Не сдержавшись, Каз морщится, когда неразношенная кожа прижимается к растёртой ноге. 

— Неужели нет ничего лучше? — спрашивает Босс и выпрямляется.  
— Есть, — отвечает Каз. Дальше он одевается сам, неловко, но быстро, с наработанной долгой практикой сноровкой. — Говорят, сейчас пробуют вживлять металл прямо в кость.

Он на всякий случай заготавливает речь, но Босс ничего не говорит, только молча протягивает костыль. Оперевшись на него, Каз встаёт и без возражений принимает поданный тренч. 

С момента, когда он переступил порог комнаты, прошло меньше часа, и вот они оба стоят одетые, будто ничего не случилось. Каз всё же поднимает глаза, ловя на себе изучающий взгляд: другой отвернулся бы, но Босс выше подобной ерунды.

Каз откашливается. 

— Брифинг в восемь, — говорит он. Впервые в жизни ему неловко.

Люди в конечном итоге меняются, он это знает, меняются по-отдельности и вместе. Видимо, из-за долгой разлуки они изменились в противоположных направлениях, и теперь им придётся притираться друг к другу заново. Но Каз в себе не сомневается: у них впереди много времени.


End file.
